


The Creator

by Bi_Duckling



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dry Humping, Gangbang, Kinda, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 18:51:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bi_Duckling/pseuds/Bi_Duckling
Summary: “We can’t stop him,” Chase begins, adding onto the previous ego’s warnings, “but like hell if we’re not going to try. We’re not gonna let him take you without a fight.”





	The Creator

**Author's Note:**

> This has been bouncing around in my head for a few weeks now, and I finally decided to write it down.
> 
> WARNING: Rape does exist here, and even though its not heavily detailed/implied, it's still a thing. If this triggers you, turn back now. Read the tags for more details.
> 
> Also, writing smut is not my strongest point, but I felt this was good enough to post here. I hope you enjoy~

The first thing Jack notices as his mind is dragged out through the haze of slumber is warm, wet lips pressing against his own. They’re soft, plump, and Jack feels them part enough to allow a tongue to slip through seeking entrance.

Mind not fully awake, Jack groans into the kiss and opens up and letting the other easily dominate the kiss. Jack’s arms wrap around the other’s shoulders, and the brown haired man feels a leg push in between his knees. The other’s hands move against his body; one going to the back of Jack’s neck and the other rests at his hip.

Jack quickly realises that it’s a man who’s kissing him, similar to his own body build and size, and that the man is wearing a fabric that Jack has felt before but can’t quite place where the texture. The man pressing against him rolls his hips, and Jack’s head rolls back at the friction caused by it. Jack feel’s his head hit the back of his foam covered wall, and it’s then Jack manages to open his eyes just wide enough to see that he’s in his recording studio. He’s pressed into the part where he records his virtual reality videos, and Jack’s not quite sure how he got there since he remembered going to sleep in his own bed just a few hours prior. 

Jack’s eyes quickly dart forward to see who has him pinned against the wall. The sight of a blue mask and red fabric makes Jack question whether or not he was actually still sleeping because there was no way that his own hero-alter ego had him pinned against his studio wall. 

Yet, the prominent bulge he could feel pressing against his own through too-thin fabric and the teeth and lips marking his neck was very much a real presence. 

Red fabric covered fingers dipping under his soft, gray t-shirt broke Jack out of his daze, and Jack reached up to pull gently at the brown and green head of hair tucked under his chin. 

“H-Hey, stop, wait a minute,” Jack breathed harshly. Jack’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as the hero sucked on a sensitive part of his neck before finally pulling away. They both inhaled deeply as bright blue, glowing eyes met Jack’s own baby blues. 

Jack stared at his mirror image, and his brain was having difficulty wrapping around the fact that this scenario was even possible in the first place. The longer he stared into those glowing eyes, the more emotions he saw there. The prominent one was lust, but Jack knew his own eyes and saw the tell-tale signs of sadness, emotional pain, and frustration. At first, Jack thought he imagined it. However, the feeling in the back of his mind told him that he knew his own emotions, and regardless of the fact that it was an alternate version of himself, the feelings he saw were real. 

Seeing that Jack remained silent, the hero licked his own lips before diving back in for another kiss. Jack groaned into the kiss, gripping at Jackieboy’s hair and shoulders, and wrapped one leg around the hero’s waist. They rolled their hips together for another minute before Jack’s leg was gently pushed back down. 

Jackieboy pecked Jack’s lips, neck, and collarbone as he pushed up his creator’s shirt until it bunched under his armpits. Once finished with that task, the red-cladded hero dropped to his knees, kissing Jack’s chest and navel on the way down. 

Jack held him in place when he felt the hot breath teasing against his groin through his shorts. The hero looked up at him through thick eyelashes, mask pushed up past his forehead, and hood draped around his the back of his neck. Clothed hands squeezed at his ass and hips, and Jack had to swallow a couple times to find his voice. 

“W-Why are you doing this? How is this even possible?” 

“He’s coming,” the hero replied simply. Before Jack could even question who ‘he’ was, Jackieboy’s mouth immediately covered the tented bulge in front of him. Jack’s hips instantly snapped forward, and his hands scrambled across the hero’s head knocking off his mask. The blue material fell to the floor, and Jack’s moans permeated the room as an insistent tongue and fingers licked and massaged his cock through his flamingo patterned shorts. The other hand brushed his entrance through the fabric, and Jack felt his knees starting to give way. 

Jack’s eyes closed shut as the tip of his cock was sucked and teased through the fabric. Skinny fingers moved away to dip under the waistband of the shorts, tugging down, and Jack notices that the digits were no longer clothed in red gloves. Jack struggled against the pleasure pulsing through his mind long enough to open his eyes. 

A decorated cat mask laid where the blue one fell previously, and Jack’s mind cleared briefly at the sight before he redirected his gaze just in time to see Marvin take his cock into his mouth until he bottomed out. Jack’s grip on the magician’s hair tightened at the sudden sensation of hot, wet velvet heat around his member, and Jack cried out in ecstasy as the magician hollowed his cheeks. 

The rational part of Jack’s mind tried to question where the hero went, and why Marvin had suddenly taken his place, but then a tongue was pressed against the vein of his cock and Jack’s vision went blank for a moment. The pleasure was too great, and Jack’s knees finally gave way. 

Marvin’s mouth let him go with a ‘pop’ as Jack fell down, and Jack used the momentum of the fall to push Marvin back onto the thin carpet of his studio. Lost in the lust and craving the delicious friction from moments prior, Jack lined up his body against the magician’s frame. Groin against groin, legs between legs, and Jack wasted no time kissing the magician and rocking against him. 

Marvin immediately responded in kind, meeting Jack’s thrusts and hands threading through Jack’s brown locks of hair. Jack’s tongue probed at the magician’s mouth, asking for permission to enter, and Marvin immediately obliged. Both parties took equal time sharing and exploring, never quite battling for dominance, and Marvin whined in high pitch the moment Jack broke the kiss. 

Jack kissed, licked, and nipped at every sensitive spot along Marvin’s neck, knowing exactly where to apply what pressure since the man was a duplicate of his own body, and Jack felt the magician arch his back into him while whines and moans spilled from his lips. 

The brown haired man was busy making his way down the other side of Marvin’s neck when the magician pulled on Jack’s hair, a silent plea to back off and look at him. Jack breathed deeply and tried to get his heart rate to calm down as he forced his hips to come to a stop against the others form. 

Jack finally met Marvin’s eyes properly for the first time. Dark blue, almost a navy shade, glazed with lust, but underneath was still that same mixture of emotions that shown in Jackieboy’s eyes. The sight made Jack’s mind clear a bit more again, and he leaned down to kiss the corners of the magician’s eyes. “Talk to me, Marvin, are you okay? Did I go to far?”

Marvin shook his head immediately, denying any wrongdoing Jack thought he had done to the poor man, and the magician took Jack’s head between his two hands. “He’s coming, Jack.”

“So I’ve heard,” Jack replied, using the hand not supporting his weight to run fingers through the seafoam green strands of the magician’s hair. “Who’s coming, Marvin?”

It looked like the magician was about to reply, but a brief flash of pain crossed his features. Jack asked if the man was okay, but Marvin ignored him.

“We can’t beat him straight on, so this is plan B.” Marvin reached up and wrapped around Jack’s back and shoulders. “Please, Jack, just.. Let this happen. Trust us, okay?” 

Jack felt his heart leap into his throat, pulse banging against his ears. He still couldn’t wrap his head around the warning. What threat was coming to warrant a such an event? And with different versions of himself, no less? Marvin kept whispering pleas against his lips, hips starting to rock against Jack’s once more, and Jack was finding it more and more difficult to stop. 

“Stop me if I do something wrong, Marv,” Jack heard himself say, and Marvin agreed at the condition before moving his legs to wrap around his creator’s hips. The magician pulled him back into a kiss, and Jack allowed his body to match Marvin’s thrusts once again. 

Jack felt nails down his back, heading south to squeeze at his ass, and Jack’s eyes closed once again allowing his mind to get lost in the sensations again. Hips drove the magician’s frame into the ground as tongues danced, finally battling for dominance, and Jack felt the warm pull in his stomach growing taught. He couldn’t really believe that he was going to come like his, shorts around his knees and rutting into the fully clothed magician, but the sensation against his dick was becoming too much and not enough. Jack wasn’t really sure he was going to be able to stop.

It wasn’t until he was right at the edge where the body beneath him suddenly disappeared, and Jack had to stop himself from grinding into the rough carpet below him. Jack cried out in frustration, eyes snapping open at the sudden loss, and his eyes darted around the room in order to try and understand what had happened. 

Baby blue eyes landed on a gray cap with a purple embroidered skull laying on the ground close to the spot where the white mask once laid. It wasn’t until a couple seconds later when Jack realized that it was Chase’s cap that he felt a pair of rough hands grip his hips and pull his ass into the air. 

Jack was given all of two seconds to process jean-clad legs straddling one of his own before a hot breath and wet tongue immediately pressed against Jack’s asshole. Jack cried out at the intrusion, hands scrambling against the floor in an attempt to hold onto something, and his face pressed into the carpet. Jack’s hips instinctively thrusted back against the assault on his ass, and soon a set of fingers pressed in against the wet muscle. 

Jack cried out at the feeling of him being stretched, and he reached his hand back to grab the hand kneading his ass. Chase immediately released the flesh in order to grab Jack’s hand, fingers intertwining, and the man pulled his mouth away. Chase kept his two fingers inside, only pressed into the first knuckle, and the man leaned over Jack. He pressed his chest to Jack’s back and began to cover his creator’s neck and shoulders in warm, wet kisses. 

Jack sighed at the attention, hips rocking back against Chase’s fingers, but the man did nothing more than occasionally curve his fingertips inside him since saliva wasn’t exactly the greatest lube. Jack’s other hand came up behind his neck to card through Chase’s hair as the other started to leave light hickeys along the joints of his spine. 

Jack found his voice once more, slightly coming down from his high, “C-Chase..”

The other man hummed in reply, slowly rocking his hips into his creator’s thigh, and Jack moaned at the feeling of the other man’s cock pushing against him. Jack swallowed once more before again attempting to get the man’s attention. “C-chase, look at me.”

The man finally let up, dark gray-blue eyes, that same damned pained expression tugging at Jack’s heartstrings, and Jack squeezes the hand holding his own. Jack thinks about asking the man about more details, about why they’re doing this to him, but a voice in the back of his head tells him he’s not going to get any more information. Chase’s eyes reflect this confirmation, and the man above Jack leans forward to kiss him properly. 

Jack gets lost in the kiss, and he feels Chase move him until he’s on his back, shorts thrown to the side, and legs spread as Chase settles in between them. Hands skirt along Jack’s thighs and torso, and soon Jack is in Marvin’s previous position. Chase’s covered dick is pressing against his own, and it’s a combination of pain and pleasure as they rock into each other. 

Chase breaks the kiss after a moment in favor of trailing down Jack’s jaw and neck. Jack’s hands scramble for purchase, settling on gripping the black t-shirt covering Chase’s back. He feels more than hears Chases voice as wet lips trail back up towards his ear. “We can’t stop him,” Chase begins, adding onto the previous ego’s warnings, “but like hell if we’re not going to try. We’re not gonna let him take you without a fight.”

Jack struggles to process the warning. “Wha- take me? Take me where? C-Chase, what’s happening?” Chase doesn’t reply, and instead he buries his face into the crook of Jack’s neck, and his free arm wraps around his creator’s back. 

Jack’s eyes squeeze shut as Chase sucks at a particular sensitive spot on his neck. The fingers in his ass are suddenly slick, the soft material under Jack’s hands are suddenly rougher, stiffer, and he smells the distinct odor of disinfectant. Jack’s head rolls to the side as the mouth on his neck moves to suck on the other side. He can feel the black-framed glasses digging into his skin underneath his chin, and Jack’s hips thrust down onto the latex covered fingers probing his ass. Jack’s eyes open enough to see a discarded bottle of medical lube where Chase’s hat once laid before as lubed fingers stretched and curled against his prostate.

“F-Fuck, _ Schneep _ ,” Jack cried out, arching into the body above him as the doctor rocked down into Jack’s thigh. Jack’s hands gripped and pulled at the doctor’s lab coat, doing everything in his power to pull the man even closer, and he felt the doctor’s mouth kiss back up his neck and jaw before finding his lips. 

He immediately opened up his mouth, and Henrik dove his tongue into the wet cavern. Henrik pushed a third finger in, swallowing Jack’s moans, and stretched him open even further. 

The hand around Jack’s back came back to the front of his torso before wrapping around his neglected member. Jack cried out as Henrik wasted no time in setting a pace of pumping Jack in time with the thrust of his fingers into his creator’s ass. Jack whined and squirmed against the rough carpet desperately chasing release. 

“Ve’re so sorry, Jack,” Henrik whispered between kisses, “Ve can’t stop-- can’t say anything. He von’t let us.” Jack felt dampness against his face, and Jack opened his eyes to see light gray-blue eyes damp with tears. “But, ve von’t let him take you, not completely.” Jack gasped as he felt a fourth finger push into his ass. “He von’t vin you over completely.” 

Jack was breathing harshly, body thrumming as the hand on his cock slowed, and Jack reached up and cupped Henrik’s face with his hand. “Who is he, Henrik?” Jack asked, using his thumb to brush away the doctor’s tears. “Who’s making you do this?” However, like the ego’s before him, it seemed that the doctor couldn’t answer. 

“I can’t. I’m sorry, Jack. I…” Henrik doesn’t finish as his body suddenly flinches in pain. Before Jack can question the behavior, Henrik shakes his head and immediately refocuses on Jack’s cock and entrance. The sudden friction made the heat in Jack’s stomach recoil tenfold. Cries and moans forced their way through Jack’s throat as Henrik’s breath mingled with his own, foreheads were pressed against each other as Henrik brought Jack closer and closer to the edge.

“H-Henrik!  _ Henrik! _ I’m gonna-- I’m--” 

But Jack never got the chance. 

A tight ring of something soft, almost leather-like in texture, bound tightly around the base of Jack’s cock, making the man cry out as his release was quickly pushed back down to a dull throb. Henrik was gone, fingers absent from his ass, and the lube on his cock cooling against the air flowing in the room. Jack’s eyes open to see the impromptu cock ring actually being some type of leather ribbon. One end was wrapped around him while the other shot up towards the ceiling. The roof of the room had turned pitch black, dimming the room to the point where Jack could barely make out any details, and a moment later more leather straps shot from the ceiling to wrap around Jack’s arms, legs, and torso. 

Jack had no time to struggle against the binds as his body was suddenly pulled into the air, rough carpet scratching against his bare back and legs during the motion, and he cried out weakly as his forearms were bound together above his head. His legs were bent at the knees and spread wide, hole exposed, before his body became still once more. The sudden change caused Jack to have temporary vertigo, and the brown haired man shook his head in an attempt to clear his vision. 

Jack’s eyes flew open at the feeling of static dancing across his bare skin.

“You look  _ so pretty  _ like this.”

Jack’s blood pulsed in his ears as he slowly brought his vision up towards the voice. He heard his computer boot to life, and the welcome screen soon lit up the dim room. The blue light created harsh shadows against the form leaning back in his computer chair. Legs covered in ripped jeans were spread wide, hem pushed down past the hips, and black ‘NO FUN’ t-shirt pushed halfway up the torso decorated the man’s form. One hand was slowly pumping his own cock, the other was decorated with the same strings holding Jack in mid air; their ends also disappearing into the void in the ceiling. Jack swallowed, throat suddenly dry, and he no longer wondered who was coming to take him.

“ _ Anti.”  _

The glitched being smiled back in response, fanged teeth and bright green glowing eyes piercing through the darkness. “Surprise!”

Jack flexed his muscles, the straps becoming uncomfortable, and Anti flexed his hand in return. The bonds tightened against Jack, and the brown haired man glared at the restriction.

“You’re not real.”

“And yet, here we are,” Anti replied. The glitch flicked his wrist, and Jack was pulled forward until his form was hovering over the other. Anti let go of his own cock in favor of wrapping around Jack’s, and Jack’s hips jutted forward in response. “Hanging for me so pretty like the puppet you are.”

Jack tried to protest Anti’s actions, but his body wasn’t listening. Anti’s thumb was working the head of his cock insistently, driving Jack to the point of insanity as his cock strained against the ring. “F-Fuck, Anti. Please, it hurts!” The glitchy laughter rang through his ears, and a split tongue licked across one of his exposed nipples. 

“And end this so soon? They did their damned best to keep me from you, ya know? They even tried to get the ending all to themselves.” Jack felt the bindings on his body constrict. “But in the end, I always get what I want.” Jack watched Anti frown, hand leaving his cock to trace behind his balls and towards his entrance. The brown haired man gasped as clawed fingers pressed into him and instantly finding Jack’s prostate. Jack jerked against the fingers, a moan forcing its way passed his lips, and Anti mouthed at Jack’s chest. 

“Though I wanted to take you dry. You’re almost a little too loose for me, now.” Anti pushed up enough to nip at Jack’s neck. “Key word being ‘almost’, Jackie.” 

The fingers were relentless against Jack’s prostate, causing Jack to whine and squirm against the binds and hand currently fucking him. “Anti, please, I can’t-- I  _ can’t.” _

“Hush, Puppet, you’ll get what you deserve.” Those were the last words Jack heard from Anti’s lips before fingers were removed from his ass, and strings pulled and positioned Jack until he could feel the tip press against his entrance. 

Jack whined, head falling forward to rest against the glitches shoulder as he was slowly lowered onto the shaft. He heard Anti growling low and deep into his ear, sharp claws dug into his hip as he finally bottomed out. 

Jack was full, filled to the brim, and it was almost too much. 

It wasn’t long before Jack was being lifted once more, raising until only the head was left in him, before he was dropped back down. They both moaned low at the first thrust, and Anti wasted no time before doing it again. The rhythm soon gained momentum, and Jack was reduced to a blubbering mess. Anti bit down and littered Jack’s skin with broken bite marks from his neck to his chest. Jack’s prostate took a hit from each thrust, and his member was on the brink of being painful.

“Anti,  _ Anti _ , please! Let me come, let me  _ come _ . It hurts, I can’t-- Ah! AHH” Anti responded to his plea by wrapping around his cock once more and pumping hard and fast. The glitch’s thrusts met with Jack’s descent, and his growls reverberated through Jack’s chest. 

“Come for me,  _ Jack. _ ” The cock ring snapped away, and the effect was instantaneous. The tightly coiled heat in Jack’s belly snapped instantly, and his scream was high in pitch until it became silent completely. His body convulsed violently, asshole clenching around the cock thrusting into him, and soon he felt Anti shutter and come inside him; hot seed spilling against his hole as his own coated the glitch’s chest. 

Harsh breaths echoed through the recording studio, sweat plastering their hair to their foreheads as the men both focused on bringing their heart rate back to a normal level. Jack buried his face into the crook of Anti’s neck, and the glitched nosed at the hair behind Jack’s ear. 

“ _ Mine, _ ” Jack heard Anti growl into his ear. Jack squirmed in his lap, cock softening inside him, and Anti placed a possessive grip on Jack’s hip. 

“...Why… Why’d you…?” 

“Boredom is a bitch, Jackie. I was bored, so I decided to claim you for myself.” 

“You forced me..to...” Jack pulled back and locked eyes with his evil form. Green eyes shown against black orbs, and the blue light of the computer screen continued to cast sharp shadows against both of their features. 

After a moment, Anti grinned his shit-eating smile. “Is that not what we’ve all done? All you wanted to do was sleep after a long day of recording and planning, and yet in order to stop me, they took it upon themselves to take you instead.” Anti’s laughter rang against Jack’s ears, scraping against his skull. 

“T-That isn’t… they didn’t…” Anti kissed him, just a peck against his lips, and didn’t let Jack finish. 

“No? Hmm. If you say so,  _ my Creator. _ ” Anti continued to chuckle as Jack hung his head, too tired to fight and his mind filled with shame. Jack felt the binds eventually give way, his body becoming slack against the glitches frame. 

Sharp nails trailed up his back, dipping under his still bunched up shirt, as Jack’s vision began to darken. 

“As long as you fear, Jack, I’ll exist, and no ego that you create can keep you from me.”

~*~*~*~*~

When Jack next woke, he felt the cushion of his mattress against his back. A warm, wet cloth was being pressed against his skin, someone cleaning his ass and stomach, and Jack groaned at the touch. He cracked his eyes open enough to make out a black mustache and dark blue vest. Jameson immediately moved over Jack, and his hands started to caress Jack’s face while thumbs brushed against his cheeks. 

Jack gave him a weak smile, a small sign to let him know that he was alright. His body ached, bruises and bite marks covered his skin, but he could tell that they had been treated while he was unconscious. The silent man leaned down to kiss Jack’s nose, eyelids, and cheeks. Jameson’s turquoise hair tickled his skin causing Jack to laugh lightly. The silent man smiled back down at him, and after making sure that Jack was alright, he finished cleaning him up before helping Jack into a pair of sweatpants and a fresh t-shirt. Jameson covered Jack’s body with the bed’s comforter before disappearing, and Jack felt his eyes grow heavy once more. 

Before drifting off to slumber, Jack felt a body craw over him at a snail's pace before settling at his side. Jack forced his eyes open just enough to see a head of purple hair tuck under his chin and an arm covered in a long sleeved striped shirt wrapped around his waist. Breathing deeply, he buried his face into the dark locks of Robbie’s hair beneath him and closed his eyes while the sound of a glitching laugh accompanied him into unconsciousness.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! You made it to the end! Congrats!
> 
> Again, smut isn't my strong suit when it comes to writing, but I'd like to write more in the future. If you have any tips on how to write this kinda stuff, I'm all ears. :D
> 
> Thanks for stopping by! Leave a comment if you wish~


End file.
